degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IAmCuckooBananas/Degrassi - Make It Or Break It (Fan Fiction)
This will be updated daily (Maybe 2/3 episodes per day.) Hope you like :) Cast Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader and vice president of Degrassi. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy who's still in love with his ex. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian and former alcoholic repeating her senior year. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the funny heartthrob, and Clare's future step brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Degrassi's athletic student body president, who has no clue when it comes to love. 'Juniors (Grade 11 - Red)' *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, an ex-teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl struggling with her parent's divorce. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersion teacher with an ear for music. Recurring Cast *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is engaged to Clare's mother. *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, a lesbian figure model who may or may not still have feelings for Fiona Coyne. *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gangmember in jail who is going to court with Bianca, Drew, and Adam. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother, who is engaged to Jake's father. *Victoria Oh, Ms. Oh's long lost sister in need of help. Episodes 01 / 02 - For The First Time On the first day back to school, everyone is still recovering from the Prom. Katie is wanting Drew to be more interested in her, but she will be FURIOUS once she finds out who he was with all summer. Ms. Oh is missing Sav. She is not going well as a teacher and her life isn't the best. When a ghost from her past comes with some shocking news, it might make her life just a bit worse. Jake has gotten over Clare through the summer and he has developed a crush on someone new, but what will Clare do when she realises it is her best friends. Also, Clare still hasn't gotten over Jake, and now they live together. Let the awkwardness begin! 03 - Born This Way Adam starts to except the fact that he FTM when he starts a relationship with someone he never knew would go for him. The bad part of that is, it's his brothers ex - girlfriend! What will Drew do when he finds out about his brothers secret. Things heat up betweeen Alli and Jake, but Alli can't go on with it because Jake is her best friends ex. How long will this relationship last? Ms. Oh's sisters situation is just getting worse. When they both find out that her abuser is looking for her, she starts to worry. Also when Victoria reveals his name, Ms. Oh worries because he is a ghost from her past. 04 - Toxic (Part 1) Things with Victoria keep getting worse. So bad that she gets kicked out of the house. Just as she thinks nothing can get better, Ms. Oh's colleague, Archie Simpson offers a place at his house. Could this put both of their lives in danger? Fiona starts a good relationship with Charlie. They both like eachtother and their lives are going well. That is until Fiona starts to rely on alcohol again. Could this put there relationship in danger? 05 - Toxic (Part 2) All of Victorias worries come true. Her abuser now knows she is with a man, and he is close to finding them both, and also he is now also after Ms. Oh. Also with Ms. Oh's sister living with Mr. Simpson, could that relationship effect Ms. Oh's job? Fiona's reliability on alcohol keeps getting worse, especially when she gets drunk and wakes up with someone she doesn't know. Is she in danger? Things heat up between Alli and Jake, but the bad part is that Clare and Alli are no longer friends. Clare wants to forgive Alli, but Alli won't accept when she thinks that Clare overreacted with the new relationship. 06 - Best Thing I Never Had When Jenna realises that her life sucks, she keeps thinking about what would've happend if she was still with KC, and if she still had Ty. Will she turn to the dark side? After the disaster of the bar with Fiona, she sees Charlie with another girl and she starts to worry she has lost one of the best things in her life. Will this be the end of thee good life? 07 - Hate That I Love You (Part 1) Clare and Alli are trying to get things back on track, but when things heat up between Alli and Jake, Alli can't go on with it, knowing that he could have been with Clare. When Jenna turns to drugs for help, she can only blame herself when she finds out that she is with a man that she doesn't even know.. With the mysterious man she still returns to the drugs. Can her life get any worse? KC and Marisol are together, and they think they love eachother, but they both start to queestion their love when KC hears about Jenna. Marisol doesn't know a thing, but could this be the end for the two of them? 08 - Hate That I Love You (Part 2) KC and Jenna start to reminisce, and realise that they are at their bests together. So with KC and Marisol over, could this be the beginning of the best thing in Jenna's life? Category:Blog posts